vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Hunter D: Message from Mars
Message from Mars cover 1.jpg|Jae Lee Cover Message from Mars cover 2.jpg|Michael Broussard cover VHD_Message_from_Mars_cover_3.jpg|Artgerm cover Vampire Hunter D: Message from Mars, also referred to as Vampire Hunter D: Message from Cecil is an up and coming comic book adaptation of Message from Cecile, an unpublished Hideyuki Kikuchi short story never before released in english. This story was only given to a fan as a prize during an event in Japan and will make it's English debut in this 5 comic book series published by Stranger Comics. Synopsis Message from Mars is told from the point of view of Cecile, a girl who could see the future one of the human colonists on Mars. D arrives to find a colony that is little more than a blood farm. With Left Hand by his side, D sets out to cleanse Mars of the vampiric scourge! We see the ascension of the Nobility in the aftermath of a nuclear war on earth and a part of the beginning of D's journey as a vampire hunter. Background Information from Scott McLean The story in this comic book series is not planned for the show. Firstly, the main series of the VHD novels all take place on Earth. This story is set on Mars. Secondly, when I read Message from Cecile(I think I was the 3rd person to see it in English), I loved the story, but as a short story, I didn't see it adapting well to either a feature film or a TV episode. After sharing it with our team, we thought it could be a great story for a comic book adaptation. Kikuchi-san had a few questions since American style comic books(24 page, full color comics) don't exist in Japan. After we showed him what we wanted to do, he gave us his blessing. And so, here we are looking at issue #1 of Vampire Hunter D: Message from Mars. And a huge thanks to Kevin, the series translator, for putting this story in my hands. D's Appearance Concept Explained by Scott McLean As far as Cloak vs coat and the interior of the cloak being red, black or something else: In the novels, D sometimes has a coat, sometimes a cloak. Since a choice had to be made from an art direction perspective, a cloak was chosen. From a purely practical, art design perspective, solid black everything doesn't work well visually because you have no contrast. Hence, the red interior of the cloak. Or the Deadpool logic of, I wear red so you can't see the blood, could also be applicable since there is an awful lot of blood getting spilled. (Deadpool never actually came up in this discussion process) Creative Team *Hideyuki Kikuchi- Original short story by luminary author Hideyuki Kikuchi. *Brandon Easton-Adapting "Message from Mars" is veteran comic writer and screenwriter Brandon Easton. *Yoshitaka Amano-Inspired by the original production design created by the legendary Yoshitaka Amano. *Christopher Shy-Visual development was spearheaded by the wonderful Christopher Shy. *Michael Broussard-The stunning art for “Message from Mars” is being created by the amazing Michael Broussard. *Unified Pictures and Digital Frontier- Supporting the creation of comics are the entire creative teams of both Unified Pictures and Digital Frontier. Interviews https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/interview/2016-06-30/unified-pictures-and-vampire-hunter-d/.103801 http://previewsworld.com/Article/184176-Michael-Broussard-Paints-Vampire-Hunter-D Order/Pre-Order Here! Stranger Comics are now taking pre orders directly through your local comic book shop NOW! Just take the code and give it to them and they can place an order for your Message From Mars Comic! As seen on the face book page: PreOrder available now! Vampire Hunter D written by Brandon Easton (#AgentCarter, #MASK). Art by Michael Broussard (#Artifacts, #TheDarkness). Variants by Jae Lee (#DarkTower, #Wolverine) and ArtGerm (#HarleyQuinn, #WonderWoman). Tell your local comic shop the dhampir has returned. PreOrder Code for: Cover A by Michael Broussard SEP161905 Cover B by Jae Lee SEP161906 Sketch Blank SEP161907 https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1951067948/vampire-hunter-d-message-from-mars (Former Link for the Kickstarter, this is no longer in use since the kickstarter is over) Gallery Vampire_Hunter_D_Message_From_Mars_Alternate_Cover.jpg Message_from_Mars_alt_alt.jpg Message_from_Mars_alt_alt_alt.jpg D_is_comming_Message_from_Mars.jpg VHD_Message_From_Mars_page_1.jpg Vhd_Message_from_Mars_page_15.jpg Message_from_Mars_p4.jpg Message_from_Mars_p5.jpg VHD_art.jpg|Concept art piece by Christopher Shy VHD_MFM_cover_1.png VHD_MFM_cover.png VHD_Blue_Pendant_Kickstarter.png VHD_now_a_comic.png VHD_Message_from_Mars_alternate_logo_Capture.PNG VHD_Message_from_Mars_kickstar_logo.PNG VHD_MFM_D_on_Cyborg_Horse.PNG VHD_MFM_kickstart_logo_blue_pendant_alt.PNG VHD_MFM_kickstart_logo_alt_2.PNG VHD_message_from_mars_D_Cyborg_Horse_Alt.PNG Vhd_Blue_pendant_alt.PNG VHD_Message_From_Mars_D_Cyborg_Horse_Alt_2.PNG VHD_Message_From_Mars_D_Cyborg_Horse_.PNG VHD_Message_From_Mars_Discover_the_Reboot_of_Vampire_Hunter_D.PNG Vhd_MFM_bats.jpg Group_Shot_Capture.png 13438957_1733360696924712_6193085967427389165_n.jpg Page 14 pnnel 1.png Page 14 pnnel 2.png Page 14 pnnel 3.png Page 14 pnnel 4-5.png Vhd_the_series_Blue_Pendant_Capture.png File:D_Pendant_Wall_Blue_-_Copy.jpg Vampire_Hunter_D_Message_from_Mars_reverse.jpg Castle_Mars_explosion.jpg VHD_message_from_mars_art01.jpg VHD_Settlement_on_Mars_art02.jpg Left_Hand_cocept_art_Capture.png Message_From_Mars_logo_.jpg Left_Hand_3d_print_out.png Category:Comics Category:Short Stories